The Key
by MissGlobal22
Summary: They needed to find the Key. With it, they could save the world. Without it, it could get into the wrong hands. And the world would be destroyed. Kay knew he was close to finding it- but he didn't know exactly what it was. The trouble was, Ember was keeping him from the search.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

An Ordinary Mission

It seemed to be an ordinary mission. Agent K and Agent J had gotten a call about three Sarlokians, a highly dangerous and illegal race, taking shelter in Manhattan, but stranger things had happened. As they approached the house, the agents held their guns tightly. This could result in the deportation of the Sarlokians, or their termination.

"Careful, Slick. These guys aren't too friendly," Kay warned his partner.

Jay rolled his eyes, then casually busted down the door. "MIB! Freeze!" he shouted.

But the house seemed empty. A couch was overturned, pots and pans were strewn about, a television had a hole punched in it, and a crack in the floor streamed throughout the place.

"Angry Sarlokians," Agent K muttered.

There was a growl and a sobbing coming from one of the rooms.

"C'mon, Ace. Somebody could be in trouble," K whispered.

The two agents peered into the bedroom from which the noises came. An alien stood on the bed, growling continuously. A girl with golden and brown hair cried and rocked herself in the corner. The Sarlokian alien was gray and emanated a green glow. Three red horns protruded from its head, and it wielded six inch claws.

"Stay back, Men in Black! You may kill me, but not my children! This shall be your last day!" it hissed, and it lunged for Jay. When the monster was half an inch from the agent's face, Kay shot it. The thing crumbled into red dust.

The girl still sobbed and shook. She didn't pay any attention to the men that were approaching her.

"Hello. I'm Agent K and this is Agent J. We're just gonna take you back to HQ, and-" the older agent began.

The girl interrupted him. "You killed her. You killed her and now you'll kill me. But you'll never get Jawson. He'll come back and avenge us...but, no, I won't let you kill me. I'll...I'll s-save you the...the trouble..."

They now noticed that the girl gripped a pistol, which she was raising against her head.

"No! Stop. We're not gonna kill you. We just have to ask you a few questions," Jay intervened. "Put the gun down."

But she only tightened her finger against the trigger. "Lies," she whispered.

"Put it down. Put it down and tell us why you were here with this alien," said Kay.

Finally, the girl lowered the weapon and answered, "Reynet was my mother."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

What To Do

The name Reynet rang a bell in Agent Kay's mind. She was wanted by the MIB for many things- including five murders. There was also a question in his brain; what were they to do with this girl? They couldn't deport a human to an alien planet. They couldn't just kill her. But the first thing they had to do was get her name.

"What's your name, Ace?"

"My name is Ember," she replied.

"And who's Jawson?" J asked.

"My brother," Ember said.

"How old are you?" asked Kay.

"Nineteen."

"Okay. I need to figure out what to do with you...so you'll be staying with Agent Jay here," the older agent explained.

"Wait, what? I c-" Jay began to object.

"Great. I need to talk to Zed. Let's get going," K said, holding up a hand.

* * *

Kay dropped Ember and Jay off at Jay's apartment, then drove to MIB headquarters. Soon, he was in Zed's office.

"How'd it go?" Zed asked.

"We found two of the three Sarlokians. We terminated one. The other one..." Agent K trailed off.

"The other one what?"

"She was half human. We didn't know what to do with her."

"Come on, Kay. Out of all people, I'd expect you to know."

"Zed, we can't put a human on an alien planet. And we couldn't kill-"

"Yes, you can, Agent K, and it is required that you do so. The longer you wait, the longer it takes you to find the Key, and the sooner it takes to-"

"Have all of humanity destroyed."

"Good. Now, get to it, agent."

* * *

Things were awkward at Jay's apartment. Ember sobbed and wailed, hugged herself, wouldn't eat or drink, and wouldn't sit down. He tried to put a blanket over her shoulders, but she shook it off. He finally decided to give up and ask more about her parents.

"What happened to your dad?" Jay asked, sitting down on his couch.

The crying stopped for a moment, and Ember sniffled. "My mom told me that she killed him after I was born. She told me she didn't need him anymore. She already had a daughter and a son." Again, the sobs commenced.

"I'm so sorry. Where did your brother, Jawson, go?"

"He heard the...the MIB...w-were coming...so he went out to...to...f-find something."

"What was that something called?"

"I...don't remember..." the girl muttered. "Maybe a...a...case. No...a key."

Agent J nodded. He was preparing to call his partner, when Kay burst in. He pointed at Jay.

"Come here, Slick. We need to talk."

The younger agent walked over to K. "What's up?"

"I talked to Zed. We have to kill her." Kay glanced at Ember's shuddering body. "What'd you do?"

"C'mon, man, you know she was already like that. Why do we have to kill her? She's human."

"Yes, but she's also half Sarlokian. She could wipe you and me out in five seconds."

"Who's gonna do the job?"

"You. Tomorrow afternoon."

Jay glared at him. "You just got this all figured out, don't you, big shot?"

"Yep," Agent K said casually. "Call me if anything goes wrong."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A Seer

Three hours later, at ten o'clock at night, Agent Kay did get a call from Jay. The young agent seemed panicked.

"Kay," Agent J said rapidly, "Get over here now. You need to see this."

Before K could say anything, Jay hung up. As fast as he could, Kay drove over to the apartment and entered without knocking. He froze when he saw what was before him. A worried Agent Jay paced back and forth behind Ember, who was on the floor. Ember was convulsing and screaming in pain for no apparent reason.

"I'm surprised nobody has called the cops," Kay whispered to himself. He walked over to Jay, towering over him and staring at him angrily, then shouted, "What the hell is going on here?!"

"It's not my fault! She just started doing...that!"

"What do you propose we do here, genius?!"

Agent K's partner stood frozen, so the older agent decided to take matters into his own hands. He stomped over to Ember, leaned down, and took her by the wrists.

"No! No!" she cried out.

"Snap out of it!" he demanded. "Stop!"

Ember looked him in the eyes and whispered, in a voice that was not her own, "Never lost, but to be found." And she collapsed.

"What? That wasn't...it couldn't..." Kay stammered. A sudden realization hit Kay. "There hasn't been a seer in a hundred years..." A sudden rush of sympathy overwhelmed him.

He knew who she truly was. A seer, destined to interpret signs and be the speaker of many voices. He frowned and held Ember. Would he really let Jay kill this girl? But wouldn't that let her out of her miserable duties? No, it was her destiny. Perhaps Zed would see this, too, and let her become an important MIB agent. If she was let into the wrong hands, such information could be used for evil purposes. So Kay would speak to Zed again with his proposal.

Jay had come out of his frozen trance and kneeled where his partner still held Ember. "Kay? You okay, man?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Slick." Agent K didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave Ember to deal with her convulsions and visions alone. He couldn't keep holding her like this. He stood up, dusted himself off, and made up his mind. "I wanna watch her myself. You can come with me if you want. I might need some help."

* * *

It felt like a long drive to Kay's apartment. Jay sat in the back with Ember, who was in a half conscious state.

"Explain to me what we're doing again," Agent J groaned.

"Ember here is a seer. There hasn't been one of those in over a hundred years. I believe we were supposed to find her. I think she's gonna lead me to the Key."

Jay would have called this mumbo jumbo, but he had learned that there was nothing of the sort in this line of work. They drove on, and when they reached their destination, Ember finally woke.

"Where am I?" she whispered. "I was standing in Agent J's apartment, and now I'm here.."

"It's Fine, Princess. We're just going to Agent Kay's place. Do you remember anything?" the younger Man in Black asked.

"I remember one thing," Ember muttered.

"Uh-huh?" said Kay, who was looking in the back from the driver's seat.

"I dreamed about blood. Lots of bloodshed," she whispered.

"Ain't that nice!" Agent J shouted sarcastically.

"Let's just get inside, Slick."

By the time everyone had calmed down inside the apartment, it was nearly midnight. The thing was, there weren't enough places for everyone to sleep.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor," Jay was saying.

"I'm sleeping in my bed, that's for sure," Agent K argued.

The two agents looked at Ember, waiting for her opinion.

The seer looked at the ground. "I'll sleep on the floor. Jay can sleep on the couch."

"You sure?" K asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Kay got her a couple blankets and a pillow, and just before he finally went to bed, he stole a glance at her sleeping face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hurts

Kay couldn't sleep. He could only think about what had happened to Ember that night, when she had spoken with a voice that was not her own. He stared at the ceiling. He couldn't begin to imagine what she had gone through. Thoughts like this coursed through his brain for almost three hours, until he spotted a face at his door.

"Kay?" came a voice.

"Ember? Ember, what's wrong?" He sat up immediately.

The girl, starting to cry softly, whispered, "I...I..."

Then the agent made a gesture so that she would sit on the bed next to him, and she obeyed.

"Go on, Ember."

"The dream, or vision, whatever it was...w-was horrible...And...and it hurt. Like a kn-knife...stabbing me over and over..."

The quiet tears slowly became sobs. Agent K wasn't sure what to do, but he pulled her close and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry." For some reason, he didn't like to see her in pain.

Ember hugged him back and cried into his shoulder. "I feel so l-lonely...I was lonely even when I lived...w-with my mom...Sometimes I thought...thought she'd kill me."

"Ember, do you want to, um, sleep in here tonight?" he offered.

She nodded. The seer became calm, and both of them lay down to sleep. At last, a peaceful rest.

* * *

Kay woke up with Ember's head on his chest, which made him feel extremely awkward. He looked at the clock; 5:56 a.m. Slowly, so as not to wake her, he slid Ember's head gently off of his chest and climbed out of bed. He changed into a fresh suit, then checked on Agent J. He was still sound asleep on the couch. Then, Ember rose and joined Kay in the kitchen, where they made bacon and toast for breakfast.

There was a knock on the door. Kay looked through the peephole, only to find Zed standing there.

"Oh, God," Agent K muttered. He opened the door.

Zed stormed in and fished out a Noisy Cricket from his pocket. "Where's the damn girl?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Jay told me everything!"

Kay went over to where Jay slept and slapped him awake. "You son of a-"

"Kay? What's happening?" Ember said, cowering behind the kitchen counter. The commotion stopped.

"Ember, everything will be all-"

Before Agent K could finish his sentence, Zed shot at the girl. Ember fell to the ground as debris flew everywhere.

"No!"

* * *

Ember woke in Kay's arms. Black spots danced in the seer's vision.

"K...Kay..." She could barely speak. "Wh..."

"I should have stopped him. You...You're hurt."

Ember looked down. Her right arm was bleeding badly. Her hip, as well. She could feel a cut on her forehead. "I'm...fi-fine..."

"No, you're not, Ace. We can't take you to MIB, or the hospital...Will you be okay here for a second?" Kay asked.

The girl managed to nod. Agent K left for a few minutes and returned with a black First Aid Kit. The white letters "MIB PERSONNEL" were printed on it. After putting some kind of weird liquid on Ember's wounds, he bandaged her up.

"You're gonna be okay," he whispered. A look of doubt spread over Kay's face, just as Ember's eyelids began to droop.

"It...h-hurts..." she muttered, finally closing her eyes to rest.

"No, please stay awake..."

But she paid no attention to Kay's plea and slept.

* * *

**What do you think? Like the story so far? Review! - MISS GLOBAL**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Burning Hatred

"Sir, we have found the location of the Key."

"Good, very good. And where is said location?"

The alien pulled out a map and pointed to a building. "There, sir."

"I see." The second alien, obviously the leader, beckoned to a man who was writing something at the opposite side of the table. "Lieutenant?"

The man looked up. "Yes, sir?"

"I believe we are one step closer to saving- or, avenging - your family."

"Thank you, Commander Camro."

"It is Supreme Commander Camro, but I shall not punish my favorite lieutenant," Camro corrected. He looked to the alien with the map. "Nice work, Driss. You may leave."

The alien called Driss saluted his commander and left the room. Only Camro and the man were at the table now.

"Jawson," began the Supreme Commander, "I want you to let us do the work here. Go home, and sleep peacefully knowing we will avenge your family."

"Thank you, but I want to be the one to kill those two agents. The ones who attacked my family."

"Oh, and we will let you. Did I ever tell you how the Men in Black nearly wiped out my race? It only helped nourish the burning hatred I have for them. The hatred that founded this; The Alliance Against Alien Slaughter."

"I know, sir. I should get going."

"Goodbye, Jawson."

Jawson pulled on his black leather jacket and headed out into the rain.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Alive

"Thank God...You're alive," Kay sighed.

"Kay?" Ember choked out, coughing. "Kay, how long was I out?"

"A day," he replied casually.

"Oh."

"You want anything?"

"No." She looked around. They were in Kay's bedroom. She was laying in the bed while Kay sat next to her.

"I thought you'd be hungry."

"No, I feel sick to my stomach. And my head hurts."

"Hmmm. Just rest for a while."

They lay there in the dark, Ember half asleep. It seemed that she would seek out Kay at night so that she could hold him. She was doing exactly that now, and the agent didn't care. He would hold her right back.

It was a while later when Ember was gripped by a vision. She let out one scream. Her body shuddered as she gripped the closest thing next to her, which happened to be Kay's arm.

She saw Jawson in a dark room, throwing knives at a crudely drawn picture of men in suits. Then, she saw four men in trench coats walking down the sidewalk. After that, Ember watched Zed talking to Agent J.

"You think she's dead, Zed?" Jay asked.

"No. Wasn't that clear of a shot. I'm just worried about Kay. He hasn't returned to work yet. It's not like him," Zed replied.

"I can go check on him."

"Alright, but remember that our first priority is to find the Key."

"Yeah, okay, Zed."

"And we got something on the-"

Before Ember could hear the end of the sentence, Kay had stirred her from her vision. He had put a hand on her soft, golden brown hair, and looked confused and worried as he stared at her blue and brown eyes.

"Kay? What are you doing?" Ember asked.

"Nevermind." Agent K removed his hand and looked away. He whispered something that she couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid of losing you. When you were shot, and you fell asleep, I thought you were dead. I didn't pay attention to the fact that you were breathing until I was done pleading with you to wake up. Hell, Slick, I told you a secret I'd never tell you if you'd been awake. I care about you, Ember."

"I care about you too, Kay. But...what was the secret?" she whispered.

"Ember, I..." He embraced her. "I love you."

Kay held the back of her head as he kissed her gently. Ember kissed back. When they pulled apart, the seer put her forehead against his.

"I love you, too."

For the first time in a long time, Ember felt like nothing in the world could hurt her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Blindfolds

The next day, Ember ate breakfast alone while Kay went to the store. It was quiet except for the soft 'whoosh' of cars outside. She sipped gingerly on a cup of coffee, thinking to herself, until there was a knock on the door. Ember set her cup down and went to look through the peephole. It was a man in a trench coat. Just like in her vision.

"Um, who's there?" she asked.

"Er, a friend of Agent K."

Ember opened the door a crack. "He's not here."

"Oh. May I come in?"

Before the seer could respond, the man shoved the door open and walked in.

"Lovely apartment," he mused.

"Yeah, and, uh, I'd like it if you'd tell me your name."

"My name is Yura."

"Sounds alien."

"Mhm. Can I ask you something?" He walked closer to her until she was backed up against the wall. Ember said nothing. "Where is the Key? Is he hiding it here?"

"No...Um...You need to leave," she replied.

"Do I? I believe you're lying about the Key. My friends don't like liars."

As if on cue, three more men in trench coats entered the room.

"Ay, what have you got there, Yura?" said one.

"Should we bring her back to HQ?" another asked.

The third silenced them all with a look. "Yes, we shall bring her back. She'll make nice bait. Driss, you're in charge of the girl. Yura, Peryn, stay here and capture the agent. I think I might visit the Men in Black and make some demands."

* * *

Ember was blindfolded. Time dragged on, until Driss finally ripped off the piece of cloth that was covering her eyes. She was tied to a chair in a dimly lit room. One wall was made completely of glass so that the room behind it could work as an observation area.

"Tell us where the Key is," Driss demanded.

"I don't know where it is! Let me go!"

"Then tell us where Agent Kay is!"

"I don't know. Please let me go!"

"Liar!" The man removed a mask, revealing his true alien face. It was brown with gray speckles. Long fangs protruded from his mouth. "What do you know about the Key?"

"I know that the MIB is looking for it!"

"Everyone knows that, you worthless girl." He slapped her. "Until you provide us with useful information, you're going to stay here."

Driss left, as Ember started to cry.

"Let me go! Please...please l-let me go!"

The alien watched her from behind the glass. He would get something out of her, no matter what it took.

* * *

_Where is she? _ Kay thought frantically. He was searching the house, until a pair of hands grabbed him.

"Heya, Agent K," hissed a voice.

Someone pointed a gun to Kay's temple.

"Where is she?" K growled.

"Oh, the girl? Driss took care of _her_," another voice responded.

_Took care of?_

And in a split second, the agent was blindfolded, gagged, and his hands were tied.

"You're gonna _love _this, Kay."

* * *

Glass. The next thing that Agent K saw, after having the blindfold taken off, was a wall of glass. But there was a scene beyond the glass. Something that made fury and sadness well up inside of him like a ticking time bomb. He wanted to lash out at the person next to him, but he couldn't. He would wait until he had a plan, and when he did, all hell would break loose.

* * *

**You might be wondering what Kay saw, but I'm going to save that for the next chapter...Mwahahaha. - MISS GLOBAL**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Escape

"Ooh, good work, Driss," praised a new voice.

"Thank you, Supreme Commander. Yet it wouldn't have happened if she'd cooperated."

Ember, in the chair beyond the glass, was bruised. She had a few cuts as well. Kay was angry. This alien scumbag had hurt the person he loved, and he still had to figure out why.

"Are you going to watch, Kay?" one of his captors said, pushing his face against the glass.

Driss had gone back to interrogate Ember again.

"You know where the Key is, don't you?" Driss asked.

"No!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Untie me! Let me go!"

Driss held up a hand to strike her, but someone burst in. It was Jawson.

"Ember? Driss, why are you..." Jawson began, but he trailed off.

"Ember was working with an agent. They are hiding the Key," replied the Supreme Commander. "They had to be dealt with."

"Ember is my sister. I wanted to save her, not see her beaten."

"Hmm.." A flurry of ideas were flying into the Supreme Commander's mind. "We will let her go, for a price."

"A price?"

"Yes. Tell us Ember's secret. She is hiding information that the Alliance needs. Tell us and your sister will be free."

"She has a lot of secrets."

"Any secrets that could pertain to the fate of the Earth?"

"Yes."

"And that is?"

While the aliens were distracted, Kay crawled away from the glass wall. He used his hands to pull out a knife from his back pocket and flipped it open. He propped it up against a corner of the room. Then, Kay wiggled the cloth, which was binding his hands, against the blade. His hands were free. After tearing the gag from his mouth, he brought out a gun from his suit and stood up.

"You alien pieces of shit," Kay muttered, pointing the gun at them.

"Agent K. I knew you'd be able to get out sooner or later. Go on, shoot us. We have an army to avenge us. And one of us will still be able to kill the girl," the Supreme Commander said. He waved the agent off.

"Now you're going to kill her? I thought the Alliance was supposed to help me!" Jawson argued.

"Helping you would bring us all down, you fool. Let us focus on Kay. Now, agent. You could kill us, which would result in Ember's death, or you could surrender yourself, and let her live."

Kay wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to kill them all, but what if one of them got to Ember? And if he surrendered, then would what they do? These weren't exactly people that could be trusted. He made his decision. Agent K aimed his gun and fired.

Driss's gooey entrails exploded onto everyone. There was a mad scramble- two people running to the door, two running for the interrogation room. The two going for Ember were his two captors, Yura and Peryn. Kay shot and killed Yura, but Peryn had reached the seer. The alien held a knife against her throat.

"Put the gun down, or the girl dies!" Peryn shouted.

"You kill her and I will blow your damn brains out," Kay said defiantly.

"My life doesn't matter, Kay. The Alliance will still thrive. And hopefully, someone will finally destroy the great and powerful Agent K."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Flash

Kay saw Peryn preparing to slit the girl's throat. Out of desperation, the agent tackled him to the ground and pried the knife out of the alien's hands.

"You have no idea what you're doing," whispered Peryn.

Moments later, Kay had killed him. Ember sat silently, tied to the chair, cheeks stained with tears.

"It's okay," Kay reassured her. "Everything's okay now."

Upon closer inspection, Ember had a thin cut diagonally across her chest. It was from Peryn, who, when he fell, hadn't moved the knife away from the girl. She slumped limply in the chair.

"Damn it."

Kay untied her and carried her to the door.

"Not so fast, agent," came the voice of the Supreme Commander. He stepped into the doorway, holding a gun in each of his hands. "Put her down, or you both die."

"No."

"Oh. I suppose you want her to be killed now. I'll make it as painful as possible. And after you watch, you can go down with her."

"What do you want from me?"

"Put her down, and hand over your neuralizer. Or, you know, die."

Kay didn't want to listen. He wanted to fight his way out or go down trying. But Ember's life was at stake now. Slowly, unsurely, he did as the alien told him.

The Supreme Commander looked the neuralizer over. "What a beautiful object. Capable of so much, isn't it?"

Ember tried to sit up. The effort made the cut on her chest bleed even more, so she groaned and lay back down.

"Everything is going perfectly," the Supreme Commander said. In one swift movement, he powerfully kicked the agent, sending him into the interrogation room. "Now that he's taken care of...Look here, girl."

Flash.

_No._

The alien started to speak the words of what was to be Ember's new memory, but Kay was too weak to intervene. His eyes had been closed during the flash of the neuralizer, thankfully. Yet now, the memories of the seer had been destroyed.

"You are a lieutenant of the Alliance Against Alien Slaughter. For weeks, you were held hostage by Agent Kay of the Men in Black. He wants to capture you, for you are the Key, a force that could destroy or save the world."

How hadn't Kay realized she truly was the Key?

Kay struggled to stand. He had to get to her. He had to correct this.

"What...happened to me?" Ember whispered.

"The agent did this to you. The Men in Black are ruthless, you see."

"No," Kay said. He staggered to them. "It's not true, Ember."

Things started to go dark for Kay. He fell to the ground.

Voices.

"MIB! Freeze!"

Jay.

"Hello, Men in Black. I knew you'd come."

The Supreme Commander.

Cries of pain from Ember.

Finally, darkness rushed over Kay. He had no idea what would happen when he woke.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A Friend

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Ember felt numb, and she heard a rhythmic beeping. Where was she? When she looked around, she was met with bright white. It hit her. She was in a hospital. But why? Suddenly, Ember remembered. She had been beaten. There was a person in the chair next to her bed. It was her brother, Jawson.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" Ember whispered.

"I didn't know they'd hurt you."

"Who? The Men in Black?"

"The Alliance."

"But, I remember. Agent Kay..." Something stirred in her when she said that name. "He did this, didn't he?"

Jawson looked at her quizzically, then at his watch. "I have to go."

"Please don't leave."

"I have to."

"Bye, Jawson."

A few minutes after he left, the door opened just a crack. Ember couldn't see the face of the voice that said, "I'm sorry, miss, but you'll have to be transferred."

* * *

Kay woke up and saw Jay looking down at him.

"You're a damn fool. You know that, Kay?"

"Shut up, Jay," Kay muttered. He looked around and found that they were in his bedroom. "How'd you get in here, Slick?"

Jay shrugged. "The door was unlocked."

"Where's Ember?"

"Hospital."

"Shit."

"You know, I should neuralize you. Zed probably wants me to neuralize you, but I-"

"Listen, Ace, I don't need a lecture from you. You couldn't take care of that girl when there was no danger. I can't imagine what you'd do in the face of a real crisis. You both probably wouldn't have made it out of there alive," Kay snapped.

Jay didn't know what to say to that. He just stood there for a moment, trying to think of a response, but had none.

"Do you know what hospital she's in, Slick?"

"Zed doesn't want you hanging around her anymore."

"Too damn bad."

"I don't need any of your 'tough guy' bull shit, Kay. You're in no condition to see her, and if you didn't remember, she thinks you're the one that beat her up."

"Why don't you deneuralize her?"

"It's against MIB policy. We can't do that unless the Chief orders it."

"Since when did you know MIB policy, Slick?"

Jay shook his head and left the room.

* * *

Ember opened her eyes and saw a familiar face. Camro, the Supreme Commander, the person- er, alien - to which she owed her life.

Someone had sedated her before the transfer, so she'd had no idea what was going on. Ember wouldn't be surprised if Camro had ordered this just to give her a mission that she wouldn't be able to carry out for a while, due to her current condition.

"Time to wake, my lieutenant," Camro said.

"What do you want?" Ember muttered groggily.

"Not much, but..." He leaned forward so as to speak into her ear, then hissed, "I'm going to follow your every move. In the past, you haven't been exactly...cooperative. I want you to do exactly as I say, or something very bad is going to happen. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Inside of Ember, something felt twisted. Perhaps it was to do with truth. A truth she'd thought she'd known, but now was contradicted by further events. Or perhaps it had something to do with memory. Faint memories that seemed to be purposely engraved in her brain and struck deep emotions within her.

The Supreme Commander she thought she'd known had been kinder. Yet here Ember was, tied to her duties, and if she failed to complete them, she would be faced with death.

Though, Death seemed like a friend now, ready to take her from this hell on Earth.

* * *

**Did you like the ending, guys? Review for a sequel! - MISS GLOBAL**


End file.
